


It could be Chance

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I had this on my mind and had to write, Identity Reveal, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino, my first actual ML fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with the fact Adrien and Chat had the same rings</p>
            </blockquote>





	It could be Chance

“Say,Marienette,haven't you noticed that Adrien has the same ring as Char Noir?”

 

The question surprised her, “No,I actually haven't.What brought this up?”

 

“I’ve been thinking”Alya said,turning to her best friend, “I just find it strange that he has the same rule of ring as Chat”

 

“It's a common style Alya”Marienette stated,returning to her drawings. Her friend sighed and fell back on her couch, “It can just be chance”

 

“Just like the fact that you have the same earrings as Ladybug”

 

“I happen to admire her,Alya.I’m sure a lot of girls have earrings like mine”

 

“Mhm”the girl sighed with a smile, “Keep telling yourself that,girlfriend”

* * *

 

That night during patrol,Marienette couldn't help but look at Chat’s ring.She had never thought about it before Alya had mentioned it.It was the exact size,the right design...heck it was even on the same hand.Why hadn’t she thought anything about that?

 

“See anything interesting,My Lady?”Chat noticed this as they stopped for a breather around midnight.He had been aware of her eyes on him for the last few hours and he was curious.

 

Ladybug smiled at her kitty, “I’m just think about something a friend told me earlier.”

 

“Oh?”Chat was intrigued, “Can you tell me?”

 

“It's silly”she laughed, “But you know about Adrien  Agreste,right? ”

 

“The model?”Chat was confused, “Who hasn’t?He’s one of the most known people in Paris!”

 

“Well...Apparently he has a ring just like yours.It's white,but it's the exact replica of yours”She shrugged, “I don’t know if it means anything...”

 

“I’m sure he maybe saw my ring and had his own copy made”Chat shrugged.

 

Ladybug nodded, “Probably...Sorry for bothering you with that,Chat.”

 

“It's alright,Milady.That’s what I’m here for”Chat smiled,before pointing towards a rooftop yards away, “Race you!”

 

He took off and Marienette smiled,giving chase.

* * *

 

Adrien looked at Marienette,taking in her earrings.Ladybug’s comment on his ring had got him thinking.Had she guessed that he and Chat Noir were the same person?

 

“Adrien,you’re going to stare a hole through Mari if you keep at that”Nino’s voice brought him back, “What’s up?You’ve been out of it most of the day.”

 

“A comment I heard got me thinking”he shrugged, “Apparently some people think I have the same ring as Chat Noir.Like the exact same one if you catch my drift”

 

“You,Chat Noir?”Nino thought about it,then smiled “Actually,I can see the resemblance.”

 

Adrien froze, “You aren’t serious?”

 

“If you think about it it all makes sense”Nino smiled as he leaned forward, “You hide it pretty well,man.How do you do it?”

 

“I-I...”Adrien sighed, “You won’t tell anyone,will you?Especially not Alya?”

 

“I’m not killing her dream”he smiled slyly, “But I think she’s getting warm.She told me that you and Mari have similar jewelry to our local heroes.”

 

So Alya suspected him...and Marienette as well?

 

“Does Marienette know about Alya’s suspision?”Adrien asked,looking at the girl as she sat waiting for Alya to show up.

 

“That’s how I know about the whole thing.Are you going to ask Mari?”

 

“I...Later.I’ll ask tonight”

* * *

 

Chat took a breath as he looked at his Lady,shining in the light of the Eiffel Tower.

 

“Are you Marinette?”his lady froze,and looked back at him, “That’s your civilian name,right?”

 

“Kitty,how do you...”It hit her and she covered her mouth in shock, “Adrien...?”

 

He smiled as he took off his ring and his transformation broke in a green light.Chat Noir was gone,in his place was Adrien  Agreste.

 

Ladybug was shocked,as her transformation broke in a pink light.The heroine of Paris no longer stood there,in her place was Marienette Dupain-Cheng.

 

“It really was you...”she managed.

 

“Let’s start over”Adrien smiled,holding out his hand, “Hello,Ladybug,I’m Adrien Agreste”

 

Marienette took his hand with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, “Hi Chat Noir,my name is Marienette Dupain-Cheng”

 

Chance had brought them together but Fate had done its work.The lights illuminated them as the two teens smiled at one another.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know its a cliche but I had to.I love everything.Hope you've enjoyed and thanks for getting here! :)


End file.
